Brotherhood
by MMonkeii610
Summary: Sebuah potongan cerita tentang Jongin dan Taemin yang serupa tapi tak sama. Oneshoot. Kim Jongin/Lee Taemin . RnR?


Title : Brotherhood

Disclaimer : All of the cast are belong to theirselves but the story is mine.

Warning : Boring story and typo

* * *

.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki berseragam Sekolah Menengah Akhir berambut cokelat almond mendengus pelan sambil menyeka keringat yang tengah mencumbui dahinya dengan menggunakan punggung tangan kirinya, sepasang mata hitamnya aktif menelusuri beberapa gang di sudut-sudut toko. Sepersekian detik kemudian dia teringat akan sesuatu dan langsung berlari menuju ke salah satu gang sempit yang letaknya ada diantara toko aksesoris dan cafe. Langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati saudara laki-lakinya yang berambut hitam tengah duduk bersandar pada tembok dan beberapa laki-laki yang tidak asing baginya tergeletak dengan luka memar disekujur tubuhnya.

"Kau merebut pacar orang lagi?"

Laki-laki berambut hitam yang tengah duduk itu beranjak dari duduknya kemudiam menyeka noda darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya, perih? Tidak, dia sudah terbiasa seperti itu.

"Aku tidak merebutnya, dia sendiri yang datang padaku, aku hanya menghiburnya sebentar...sebagai laki-laki yang baik.."

Si rambut cokelat almond itu membela diri sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dari dalam tas ranselnya yang disambut baik oleh saudara laki-lakinya itu.

"Kau menjengkelkan."

Si rambut cokelat almond- Taemin terkekeh pelan, sedangkan si rambut hitam menatap Taemin dengan malas.

"Kita satu sama Jongin-ah, minggu lalu aku dikeroyok oleh preman kan gara-gara kau, ini karma..hehe"

Taemin terkekeh pelan lagi sambil merangkul bahu si rambut hitam- Jongin, adik laki-lakinya. Mereka berdua adalah Kim bersaudara, Kim Taemin dan Kim Jongin, walaupun wajah mereka sedikit mirip tapi sebenarnya mereka bukan anak kembar, peranggai mereka saja berbeda tapi tetap saja banyak orang yang sering salah membedakan mereka.

"Ayo pulang,"

Taemin tersenyum simpul sambil tetap merangkul bahu Jongin, sedangkan Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, mereka berjalan pelan menuju halte bus yang tidak begitu jauh dari situ, disepanjang perjalanan menuju halte bus tampak beberapa gadis menyapa mereka berdua dan tentu saja hanya Taemin yang tersenyum dan membalas sapaan gadis-gadis yang notabenya adalah teman 1 sekolahnya dan mungkin adik kelasnya, manis? Iya begitulah Taemin, dia manis tapi sebentar...jangan tertipu dulu dengan wajahnya yang manis dan tampak seperti laki-laki ramah yang tak akan pernah berbuat dan mempunyai dosa itu, sebenarnya dia itu..playboy, iya dia playboy.

"Senyumanmu membuatku mual."

Jongin berkomentar, wajahnya tetap datar sedari tadi, berbeda dengan Taemin, Jongin lebih suka memasang wajah datar dari pada sok ramah seperti Taemin, playboy? Hoo bukan, Jongin justru seperti preman, tukang berkelahi...yah setidaknya mereka punya 1 hal yang sama selain kepopuleran mereka dan wajah mereka yang sedikit mirip. Mereka sama-sama trouble maker.

* * *

Drak.

"Ternyata kau, jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti Ju-On begitu!"

Jongin mendengus kemudian menutup pintu kulkas, sedangkan Taemin tertawa pelan, walaupun Jongin terlihat seperti preman sebenarnya dia itu mudah sekali terkejut, dan ya kepuasan tersendiri bagi Taemin untuk menjahili adiknya itu.

"Itu jus-ku, jangan diambil, kalau mau beli sendiri," Jongin memperingatkan Taemin yang tengah mengaduk-aduk isi kulkas, dia kemudian menutup pintu kulkas setelah menemukan susu rasa pisang yang kemarin sore dibelinya. Hening, sekarang mereka duduk berhadapan dalam diam, Jongin sibuk memakan apel merahnya sedangkan Taemin sibuk meminum susu pisangnya.

"Jongin-ah, menurutmu apa yang akan dikatakan Ayah dan Ibu kalau melihat kita seperti ini?"

Akhirnya suara Taemin yang selembut kapas itu memecah keheningan, matanya menatap lurus ke arah foto keluarga yang terpampang didinding yang tidak jauh dari posisi mereka. Jongin melirik Taemin sebentar.

"Dua orang tua kolot itu tidak akan berkata apa-apa..."

Jongin berkata dengan santai dan memberikan jeda pada ucapannya, mungkin dia mau memberikan efek dramatis atau sejenisnya.

"...Mereka pasti akan langsung mengubur kita hidup-hidup, yah tentu saja aku akan kabur, jadi hanya kau yang dikubur hidup-hidup," Jongin tersenyum tipis, sedangkan Taemin tertawa geli mendengar kelakar Jongin.

"Kenapa? Kau merindukan mereka? Dasar bayi,"

Seketika pipi Taemin bersemu merah, Taemin mengumpat dalam hati, seharusnya dia tidak mengeluarkan pertanyaan seperti tadi.

"Ti-tidak! Siapa yang merindukan mereka?"

"Jangan berbohong, kau tidak pandai melakukannya,"

"Tidak kok, siapa yang bohong? A-aku tidak merindukan mereka kok!"

"Taemin-ah.."

"A-ku jujur! Aku tidak bohong!"

"Taemin-ah,"

"S-sungguh, aku tidak bohong!"

"Taemin-ah,"

"Jongin! Kau menyebalkan!"

Jongin tertawa sedangkan Taemin menggembungkan pipinya sebal, ah, sudah berapa-berapa sekarang? 2:2? 1:1? Atau 2:1?

"Aku memang sudah menyebalkan dari dulu, kau baru tau?"

Taemin melemparkan kotak susu pisangnya yang sudah kosong ke arah tempat sampah yang ada di ujung ruangan dengan kasar..seakan-akan yang dibuang ke tempat sampah adalah Jongin, ekspresinya berubah datar, haha ngambek rupanya dia.

"Waktu itu, kenapa kau tidak menangis?"

Taemin dengan cepat menatap Jongin yang dengan santainya melemparkan pertanyaan itu, pertanyaan yang dia kira tidak akan pernah keluar dari seorang Kim Jongin.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jawab saja,"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku,"

"Kan, aku duluan yang bertanya,"

Jongin menunggu jawaban Taemin, Orang tua mereka sudah meninggal saat mereka masih dibangku sekolah dasar, dan setau Jongin, Taemin yang notabenya lebih dekat dengan orang tua mereka dibanding Jongin tidak pernah menangis karena hal itu bahkan sampai sekarang pun dia tidak pernah melihatnya menangis, padahal saat itu Jongin saja menangis meraung-raung karena itu...oke lupakan saja bagian ini, Jongin pasti tidak akan mau mengakuinya. Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, Taemin masih diam, dia bahkan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Merasa bosan, akhirnya Jongin beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan melewati Taemin menuju ke kamarnya, sebelum benar-benar melewati Taemin, Jongin menepuk pelan bahu Taemin.

"Jangan sok kuat, kau masih punya saudara laki-laki yang tampan, seksi dan juga bisa diandalkan disini..kalau kau merasa lelah kau bisa bagikan beban itu kepadaku.."

Jongin tersenyum tipis, kemudian benar-benar melewati Taemin menuju kamarnya.

"Oh iya! Jangan bagikan beban mu tentang wanita kepadaku!"

Taemin tertawa pelan mendengar seruan Jongin, ah iya..Taemin punya saudara laki-laki yang bisa diandalkan disini, untuk apa dia menyimpan segala bebannya sendirian? Ah..mungkin besok Taemin harus mencarikan Jongin pacar yang manis sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

.

.

.

.

End.


End file.
